narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toshiki Narukami
Toshiki Narukami is a legendary shinobi from Kumogakure and is the head of the Narukami Clan. He, along with Atsui and Darui, formed the Kumo Beasts who are a mercenary team who not only solve conflicts in Kumogakure, they solve them across the ninja world. Background Many shinobi had high expectations of him from birth, due to his surname, but he did not let expectations rule his life. He preferred not to master other jutsu, but create his own. As a child, he dreamed of becoming a shinobi known for saving the ninja world from conflict and turmoil. Being from the Narukami Clan, Toshiki was not born in any circumstances like many of the world-renowned shinobi of his time, but he knew about hardships. As a child, he suffered many illnesses and in fact, was born without the ability to walk. And when he was seven, he was taken by Darui who becomes the 5th Raikage to Naruto Uzumaki in order for him to use his amazing Yang power which he inherited from the Sage of Sixth Paths to revive the vital organs missing. This sparked a reaction in Toshiki's body, causing him to not only gain the ability to walk, but the ability to manipulate chakra through even more tenketsu than the normal shinobi. He even had tenketsu near the nerves on his face. This was the start of his prodigious development into being the strongest, fiercest and most ferocious shinobi Kumogakure has ever had. Personality Toshiki was a kind-hearted boy and he resembled many characteristics of Ranmaru. Despite being unable to walk, he always tried to help his family in any way he could and when he gained his ability to walk, he would travel all over Kumogakure in order to create piece. Whilst he was going through his chuunin years, he became more protective of the people close to him, stating that anyone who touched his friends or relatives in order to induce harm would be killed instantly. This lead to many thinking he was corrupted, but the bigger figures of Kumogakure assured them that he was just a person whose ideals were set in stone. Abilities Being from the Narukami Clan, Toshiki has immense chakra comparable to that of the Third Raikage. One of his clan's main features is the ability to perform any Lightning Release jutsu with no hand seals needed, which made them the best offensive-based teams. But Toshiki had an even more amazing ability which would then be inherited by his two children - an unknown amount of tenketsu. He had more tenketsu than the average shinobi, and could control the chakra he releases there with little effort. He also created many jutsu of which can only be performed by his clan due to it's need of extra tenketsu. Toshiki is phisically adept, gifted with insane strength, immeasurable speed, and agility. This was further augmented by his kekkei genkai, Surge Release. At the age of 15, he was accompanying Kage on special missions that required dominant forces in battle. He was even said to be the greatest combat shinobi in history, surpassing the brute strength of the Third and being able to break the bones of the Susano'o in a single, chakra-infused punch. He can dodge Sasuke's Kirin, even though it is said to be performed in literally, 'a flash'. Kirin is even harder to dodge than Rasenshuriken due to it's size, and even one slight touch could injure the target, Yet Rasenshuriken does damage on a microscopic level, completely obliterating the opponent. His main lightning ninjutsu, Thunder Knuckle, was a lesser version of A and the Third Raikage's Lightning Straight, yet he reaches the latter's power by creating the Erupting Knuckle which uses Surge Release and can break a complete ribcage of a human instantly, and can break the skull of Susano'o open with multiple effort. Due to his many feats and achievements, he is granted the position of 6th Raikage (Rokudaime Hokage), as he was seen to be on par with the Third and this placed a belief of hope within the hearts of Kumogakure. With his efforts, Kumogakure even surpassed Konohagakure in terms of accomplishments.